


Deep dive

by Granddaughter_Ogg



Series: First time with the Horsemen [4]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Size Kink, Voice Kink, the reader is the experienced one this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granddaughter_Ogg/pseuds/Granddaughter_Ogg
Summary: „You want me to do this? To go down on you?” you whispered, leaning into him.War inhaled sharply.„You mean…you would?”„I very much intend to.” You smirked and traced his shapely lips with your fingers. Somehow that slash mark going across made them even sexier. You often wondered who and how dealt that blow.They parted slightly under your touch. They were soft. Willing.„Well then?”„If you want to…” he mumbled, his stare evading you.„War, this won’t do. I need you to look me dead in the eye and say: Suck my dick.”





	Deep dive

War is gorgeous. You should have got used to it by now, but it continues to floor you.

The Four are a shapely bunch, each one of them highly attractive in a different way. But the youngest remains the most striking of them all.

Beautiful children, as you sometimes like to call them in your mind, only to acutely remember a while later that none of the Horsemen ever had a proper childhood.

It’s not like you did either.

But theirs were the times before time got properly invented - apart from the angel chronicles, that is. Different times, darker.

In more ways than one. Death remembers them best, but he won’t talk, so all you have are just assumptions.

And those are heartbreaking.

The first time you told War that you love him, you could have as well smacked him in the face.

Those radiant eyes went wide, jaw dropped, his whole visage a picture of bewilderment. You expected him to be bashful, maybe…but not that.

„You do?” his voice so small all of a sudden. And wavering. That hesitation wrenched your heart as if it was a damp washrag.

„Yes!”, you said with conviction, stroking his cheekbone with your fingers. You were sitting in his lap, those enormous arms

(one made of nigh-immortal flesh, another of iron) protectively supporting your frame. You couldn’t help but feel so small, so puny.

Non-essential even. Maybe a frail human like yourself had no business declaring their feelings to a Horseman of the Apocalypse.

„What, you don’t believe me?”

War collected himself before your very eyes. Took a deep breath; his whole chest heaved like a ship taking on a wave.

Then he frowned hard. This guy had more muscle tissue in his forehead that existed in your whole arm, of that you could be sure.

„I do”, he said with a low voice, tracing your small human hand with a few fingers of his.

He looked you in the eyes with an unspoken urgence, as if he was trying to solve a pressing riddle. „It’s just…surprising. No one ever did.”

„No one ever did what, War?”

„No one loved me”, he said flatly.

You didn’t want to think too hard about the implications. Not in the moment.

You needed your heart to stay unbroken then and there, because you put it all into an impetuous kiss.

You slammed your eyes shut and pressed your lips to his, marked with that cruel scar.

His mouth was soft and surprisingly yielding, so you just went for it.

War’s silver eyelashes fluttered slowly in amazement; then his eyelids finally fell down while he tasted you.

“No one ever did.”

Apart from Death, of course. Who would gladly go to Hell and back for his little brother’s sake. But did he actually ever told him how much he cares?

Knowing the Pale Rider as much as you did, you seriously doubted that. Besides, this was not the kind of love _you_ had on your mind.

War’s searing words came back to you much later. When you were lying alone in the night.

Trying to put the crazy events of that day in some semblance of a chronological order.

Seven foot twenty of stone hard muscle, maybe even more. A stomping gait that makes the earth moan.

He made such a presence that most of those demons must have shat their pants (or whatever went for pants in the hellish realm) at the very sight of him.

With his electric eyes and long, sleek hair akin to moonlight, framing those broad features.

Whoever sculpted them didn’t held back.

True, he looked like an angel. One that can kick your ass from here to Sunday.

All in all - glorious.

_No one ever did._

You felt that something must be done about this.

To make up for those countless years without affection, you decided to love him as vehemently as possible.

And the Red Rider proved to be down for that.

Starting from that day, War seemed unable to walk by without touching you in some way.

Sometimes he would press his hand to the small of your back or trace your shoulder blade.

Or he would came from behind to close you in his embrace - and stay like this for a while.

You’d drop whatever you were doing and revel in this closeness, listen to the pounding of his heart.

Kisses happened, too. You made out like lovestruck teenagers.

War would scoop you up, delicately plop you onto the nearest piece of furniture - and then dive in himself to cover your mouth with his.

He got gradually better at it.

His hands wandered, hectic, without a clear purpose, mapping the shapes of your body, as if still astonished by its very real presence.

There was an awkwardness to his actions, fitting someone infinitely younger. But then again - it made sense.

„So…you’ve never kissed before?..” you whispered one day while straddling his hips.

A little breathless, because that large frame of his was pressing against yours now and boy, did that make your head swirl.

Both of War’s hands were moving up your spine. You felt those pointy edges of his iron gauntlet somewhat digging into the flesh of your back.

Which didn’t help either.

He took a while to answer.

„Well, yes. And no.”

You chuckled. „What a very uncharacteristic thing for you to say.”

War looked lost in thought. You leaned in some more and nuzzled his cheek.

„Come on, Big Guy. I really want to know.”

„I’ve _been_ kissed. But I didn’t kiss the other person.” He strung the words together so carefully - so un-War-like - that your curiosity skyrocketed.

„How is that even possible? Like, technically?”

War blinked.

„When it’s not on the lips.”

_Oh._

„Oh!” you said, entwining your fingers at the back of his broad neck. „Something tells me we’re not talking about a chaste peck on the cheek, now are we?”

War seemed both really proud and embarrassed at once. You watched the emotions fight on this simple-minded face and felt tenderness flooding your insides.

„No.” That’s all he said finally, fighting to regain his usual stoic expression, but you could see the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

That memory you excavated must have been a good one.

You felt adventurous.

„You want _me_ to do this? To go down on you?” you whispered, leaning into him.

War inhaled sharply.

„You mean…you would?”

„I very much intend to.” You smirked and traced his shapely lips with your fingers. Somehow that slash mark going across made them even sexier.

You often wondered who and how dealt that blow.

They parted slightly under your touch. They were soft. Willing.

„Well then?”

„If you want to…” he mumbled, his stare evading you.

„War, this won’t do. I need you to look me dead in the eye and say: Suck my dick.”

The Red Rider opened his mouth, then closed it abruptly, then opened it again.

You watched him fondly. Seconds passed, each one more poignant than the last. You started to think that your boi won’t spit it out.

But War was, among many other things – an extremely brave individual.

His lite-brite eyes finally held yours.

„Suck my dick…please?”

There was the slightest tremor in that wondrously breathy voice. It made all the little hairs on your body stand to attention.

You laughed heartily. „I will. And I love you, Big Guy.”

You slid yourself out from his embrace, sat next to him on the couch, put your hand on the noticeable bulge in his pants and proceeded to knead it softly.

War gave out the smallest sigh of appreciation.

„How would you prefer me to do this?” you murmured while doing your deed. He felt so firm and supple, swelling under your very touch.

„You’d rather stand up or lie down?”

„Usually I would stand or sit, and they would…kneel before me”. His whole face lightened up when he smiled.

„I bet they did. You’re one awe-inducing sight. Be a darling and sit closer to the edge, will you?”

He did just so, still grinning at you. You snatched one of the pillows from the couch and placed it between your knees and the floor. War raised his eyebrows.

„A bad knee”, you explained cheerfully while grabbing at the zipper in his pants. „Busted in a skiing accident years ago. But I digress.”

War just watched with bated breath while you undid the fly and unbuttoned the buttons, freeing his manhood from its sartorial confinement.

Thankfully, he was wearing his civilian garb today; a black T-shirt and jeans that you bought him.

Should it be his regular battle wear, you’d never find your way among those belts and buckles.

His dick was like a plant. It wanted to sprout upwards.

And upwards it went. You sighed dreamily while stroking its length. War sighed too, but a little louder.

„You’re so _big_ …” The clichést cliché that ever clichéd, but when applied to War, it was the truth.

He was just that - enormous. Although very shapely.

You wondered whether this proud abundance will even fit into your mouth. _Oh well, only one way to find out._

You lowered your head and licked the sensitive tip. It was but a brief flicker of the tongue, but you heard War inhale with a sharp hiss.

„You okay there, baby?” you asked, smiling at him and caressing the taut, pleasantly silky skin of his shaft.

„I’m great,” he huffed. „You just…go on.”

You chuckled and licked him again – this time with more conviction. He breathed a small „ah.”

You pressed your whole tongue to the center of his pleasure and really went to town.

War produced a series of shaky gasps. It was the most helpless sound you’ve ever heard him make.

It turned you on like nobody’s business.

You dug both knees deeper into the pillow, adjusted the grip - and put his cock inside you.

War started to moan. He moaned while you assessed the fleshy firmness that was now filling your mouth.

He moaned some more when you slid your lips along him, deeper and deeper until you couldn’t go any further without gagging.

Most of his dick did fit inside, although you could tell this was putting a considerable strain on your jaw muscles.

 _We humans are an elastic bunch,_ you thought to yourself and giggled.

War gave out an urgent, pleading yelp. He begged you to continue.

 _I’m on it, baby_ , you thought and repeated the sliding process all the way upwards, until only the crown of his manhood remained in your mouth.

You licked, kissed and sucked vigorously while War threw his head back, pressed his fists into the couch and continued to make noise.

God, the sounds he made. He didn’t even try to contain himself.

There were sighs, there were prolonged, breathy groans when your lips closed upon his tip – and there were throaty grunts when you slid down again, putting him deep inside your mouth. You could play this man like a harp.

A delectable change after Death, who was very much a silent lover.

You revelled in all those shameless sounds. War had such an incredible voice.

He had an incredible dick, too. Right now it was so hard that wrapping your soft lips around it felt almost painful.

„Don’t…stop now”, he pleaded breathlessly, eyes pressed shut, his handsome face contorted in unmistakable yearning for complexion.

You could tell that he was on the brink. You all but tasted that buzz, his load rushing through, eager to meet with your palate.

War gave out a low, guttural cry; his whole large body shuddered while he spurted into your mouth.

You really tried to take it all in, although there was just too much. Warm, milky wetness poured down your chin and stained your fingers.

You let War go, took a deep breath, looked up to your Horseman - and smiled.

He stared at you with adulation. His cheeks were slightly flushed, as they often did when he got really involved in the heat of battle.

But this time it was you who coloured them.

„Come here”, he gasped, opening his arms, his voice a little hoarse from all this moaning. „Come.”

You climbed up his lap and found yourself seized in a tight embrace.

War pressed you to his chest and submerged his face in your hair, taking long, deep breaths.

You counted his rushed heartbeat and said nothing.

„I did that before…but this time it was different”. That was all but a whisper.

„Was it good though?” Smile laced your words.

„Delightful.”

He went quiet for a while and then asked:

„Is this what love feels like?..”

„It’s this and way, way more, Big Guy,” you said softly. „There are whole oceans waiting to be explored.”

War held your chin, that lightning blue gaze serious and tender at once.

„I want to explore you _._ ”


End file.
